In the movement of an elongated irrigation pipe, it is known to provide a mover unit along the length of the pipe for supporting and moving that portion of the pipe over the ground. Such a mover unit generally includes an engine, a transmission connected thereto, and chain and sprocket means which interconnect the transmission and wheels of the unit, for transmitting motion from the transmission to the wheels.
While such a mover unit has been found relatively efficient in operation, it will be understood that improvements in such a unit are constantly being sought. For example, providing a power source at the end of an irrigation line which is capable of driving a mover unit adjacent the middle of the line could under certain applications be extremely advantageous, since the controls for such a power source would not need to be placed remotely from the power source, but could be connected thereto at the end of the line for convenient manipulation by the operator of the system.